Tragedy
by ceekuchiki
Summary: HYDE tidak mengira jika beberapa waktu sebelumnya menjadi waktu terakhir baginya dan tetchannya..


**TRAGEDY**

By_ ceekuchiki

40 menit sudah, pria manis itu menunggu di sebuah restoran bergaya perancis dengan iringan musik santai. Namun sang pria manis sama sekali tidak dapat menikmati alunan musik tersebut. Matanya tidak henti melihat jam tangan digital di tangan kirinya.

18.55. _mungkin 5 menit lagi aku akan menelepon._ pikirnya.

Entah kenapa, hari ini perasaannya bercampuk aduk. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal yang membuat hatinya tak tenang. Tapi ia pun tidak tahu apa. Memikirkan hal tersebut membuatnyalupa akan 5 menit yang sudah dilewatinya. Ia pun bergegas mengeluarkan henpon dari saku celananya dan menekan tombol panggil di hapenya.

Doiha.

 _Tuut..tuuut.. tuuuut._

 _..._

Hyde baru saja menaiki ferari merahnya dan berjalan menuju sebuah restoran di tengah kota tokyo, saat smartphone seri terbaru miliknya berdering.

"moshi-moshi, ne tetchan,"

 _dimana kau? Kenapa lama sekali? Sudah hampir satu jam aku menunggumu disini._

" Maaf tadi ada sedikit urusan. Sekarang aku sedang menuju ke temmpatmu sweetie. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang? ne gomen ne, aku juga tidak ingin hal seperti ini terjadi. pokoknya kau harus menunggu hingga aku datang, wakatta ne? Bye bye. Love you honey."

 _Nee, aku akan menunggu disini sampai kau datang. Aishiteru mo, haido..._

Setelah memberi kecupan , hyde pun menutup teleponnya dengan wajah sumringah.

Hari ini, pria 28 tahun itu sudah membulatkan tekad untuk melamar pria pujaannya itu di hadapan semua orang. Ya, Dia telah membawa cincin tunangan yang telah dipesannya sejak satu bulan yang lalu, sebagai tanda keseriusannya.

Salahkan bos sialan sekaligus teman lamanya itu yang membuatnya tidak dapat segera menemui kekasih hatinya saat jam kerja telah usai, dan menyuruhnya lembur tiba-tiba. Namun beruntung kekasihnya yang bernama tetsu atau yang biasa dipanggil tetchan itu selalu dapat memahami pekerjaannya maupun dirinya. Ia benar-benar bersyukur mendapatkan seorang tetchan.

Untuk mengusir sepi, hyde menyalakan tv di mobilnya. Tiba-tiba acara tv berganti laporan berita langsung yang menyebutkan jika baru saja terjadi pemboman di sebuah restoran ternama di kota tokyo.

Deg!

 _Doiha.._

Seketika itu pula, perasaan hyde tak menentu. Hatinya kacau dan berdoa jika tempat itu bukanlah tempat tetchannya berada. Ia pun menekan nomer tetsu, namun tidak ada jawaban. Berkali kali dicoba, namun tetap tidak membuahkan hasil.

Dengan perasaan kalut, ia mempercepat laju mobilnya. Berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa pada tetchannya.

Hanya tinggal 10 meter lagi, hingga dirinya tiba di tempat janjiannya bersama tetsu. Namun jalannya terganggu, karena terdapat banyak orang yang berkerumun. Hyde pun menepikan mobilnya dan memilih Turun dari mobil dan menghampiri kerumunan. ia ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di depan sana. Benaknya semakin bercampur aduk.

3 meter setelahnya, terdapat polisi yang terlihat berjaga, membuat warga tidak berani untuk semakin mendekat. Tapi tidak dengan hyde. Perasaannya yang tidak tenang, terlebih saat dirinya melihat barikade polisi di depan restoran yang ditujunya, membuat hyde nekat menerobos penjagaan beberapa polisi. Hingga akhirnya langkah hyde berhasil dihentikan oleh 3 orang polisi yang menahannya.

"lepaskan aku, kekasihku ada disana. Aku harus menemuinya," seru hyde panik

"maaf tuan, kami tidak bisa membiarkan anda lewat, karena para teroris masih berada di dalam," kata salah satu polisi menjelaskan.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! BIARKAN AKU LEWAT! AKU INGIN MENEMUINYA!"

DOR DOR DOR!

Terdengar beberapa kali tembakan dari dalam restoran tersebut. Tentu saja hal itu langsung membuat hyde bertambah panik seketika. Memanfaatkan kondisi Para polisi yang masih tercengang, hyde pun lari menuju restoran tersebut.

Tepat dipintu gerbang restoran itu, banyak polisi bersenjata yang bersiap dalam posisi siap tempur. Mengantisipasi adanya serangan dari para teroris yang berada di dalam restoran.

seorang pria keluar dan memberi tanda, jika keadaan sudah aman untuk dimasuki. Semua anggota bersenjata itu pun meringsek masuk diikuti oleh paramedis yang telah siap dengan tandunya.

Langkah hyde kembali terhenti ketika lengannya ditahan oleh seorang pria bertubuh besar. Oh, anggota polisi rupanya.

"apa yang akan anda lakukan tuan, dimohon untuk tidak mengganggu kegiatan polisi,"

"lepaskan tanganku! aku ingin kedalam untuk menjemput kekasihku!" sergah hyde kasar. Sang petugas pun membiarkannya lewat begitu saja, melihat kesungguhan di mata hyde.

Tanpa buangwakktu lagi, hyde pun berlari sekencangnya. Mencari sosok pria yang sangat dikhawatirkannya. Seketika matanya men scan semua orang yang berada disana, tidak terkecuali beberapa mayat yang tergeletak dilantai.

"oni chan... hiks," telinganya menangkap suara bocah lelaki yang menangis sesenggukan. Ia tidak ingin peduli, tetchannya lebih penting saat ini. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya menuntun hyde untuk mengetahui siapa orang dibalik kerumunan itu. Hydepun mendekat.

DEG!

Matanya membulat dan nafasnya tercekat seketika. Ia Tidap percaya pada apa yang ditangkap retina matanya. Sesosok tubuh pria tergolek tak bernyawa. Pemilik wajah manis itu... Tetsu. Tangan hyde pun bergetar di udara, mencoba menyentuh tubuh tetsu yang mulai mendingin.

"Onegai...tetchan..bangunlah.. kau hanya bercanda kan? Bangunlah tetchan.. bangun.." lirihnya bergetar. Air mata pun mulai menggenang membanjiri mata indahnya. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh pipi halus tetsu dengan bergetar. Dingin. Hyde memeluk tubuh ringkih itu berharap dapat menyelamatkan tetsunya.

"..onegai.. TETCHAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!"

Pergi sudah belahan jiwanya. Mataharinya. Pemilik hatinya. pupus sudah harapannya untuk dapat membangun rumah tangga bersama tetchannya. Mengarungi setiap hari, setiap menit dan setiap detik bersama tetchannya. Semuanya hilang bersama selesainya tragedi penyanderaan yang terjadi malam itu.

OMAKE :

"tuan, apakah anda teman pemuda itu?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya pada hyde saat akan memasuki ambulans.

"ne,"

"aku turut berduka atas kepergiannya. Tapi aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak. Berkat dirinya, cucuku bisa selamat. Dia telah menyelamatkan nyawa cucuku. Terima kasih banyak." Ungkap wanita itu sambil terus menunduk sedalam-dalamnya di hadapan hyde. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya untuk tetsu.

Tanpa memperdulikan wanita itu hyde masuk ke dalam ambulans dan menutup pintu ambulans yang berjalan menuju rumah sakit.


End file.
